


Confession

by thatcrazymj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Death, Declaration of Love, Drowning, I got way into this thing on twitter and this is the result, M/M, Markbum, Murder, Nvm there's a shitty ending im sorry, Prove it, almost confession, im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazymj/pseuds/thatcrazymj
Summary: Jaebum had it all planned out. He wrote the confession down on a piece of paper so he wouldn't forget a single word, he set up the laptops to make it look like they were going to play Overwatch, he even cleaned the room, (He rarely does that) he cancelled the dinner with paradise crew and promised to make it up to them, made sure that Jinyoung would be out when Mark came to their dorm and planned how long he'd shower just in case Mark came early. What he didn't plan, was to be turned down...





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the amazing game called #ProveIt on Twitter by @marktvn and @wangjeons! Go check it out and Enjoy!

Jaebum had it all planned out. He wrote the confession down on a piece of paper so he wouldn't forget a single word, he set up the laptops to make it look like they were going to play Overwatch, he even cleaned the room, (He rarely does that) he canceled the dinner with paradise crew and promised to make it up to them, made sure that Jinyoung would be out when Mark came to their dorm _and_ planned how long he'd shower just in case Mark came early. What he didn't plan, was to be turned down...

Jaebum: Yooo _Overwatch tonight?_

 

 Mark:  _Can't I'm staying back late to practice_

 

"Oh," Jaebum mumbled. dropping the phone to the side of him. His shoulders slumped and his heart fell into his stomach. All this effort...for nothing. He felt the numbness in his chest as he read over what he had  _planned_ to say to Mark. "Oh," he repeated before crumpling the hopeless paper up and chucking it against the wall. All that excitement...for nothing. "Goddamn it!" he yelled towards the ceiling. He texted Paradise crew to tell them that dinner was back on, but warned them that his mood would be far from happy and forced on his shoes and jacket.

"Everything alright?" Jinyoung asked, lowering the cover of _Catcher in the Rye_ to look at Jaebum. The door slamming in his face was the only answer he got.

* * *

 

Jaebum left the dinner earlier than the crew would've liked, but he just wasn't feeling like his normal virtuosic self; not with the weight of his confession resting heavily on his chest. It was unbearable. It controlled every thought in his head: When he thought of his music, he thought about what music Mark enjoyed and what  _he_ listened to. When he thought of ideas, he thought about what Mark would have to say about it. Everything has been about Mark lately and it was driving Jaebum mad. He was nearly going insane as every part of his body wanted to touch Mark and tell him how he really felt. He didn't care whether or not it was planned out, he just wanted Mark to know that for the past few weeks his dorky laugh, gummed smile, dark eyes, and goofy personality was all Jaebum could think about.

He checked his watch: it was only 7:30 and he knew Mark would be swimming for a little while longer. He was going to do it, He was going to walk to that pool and tell Mark exactly how he felt. Even though his legs shook and his body pumped itself full of adrenaline and anxiety, he was going to give it his all. 

"Mark," he practiced out loud in the empty quad of the university. He might as well practice on his way there. "Mark, I know that I sometimes come off as some sort of 'grandpa' as you say, and I know there are times when I get on your nerves and you get on mine," he smiled to himself thinking of the times when he and Mark would have a small disagreement about something small and act like it was the end of their friendship before smiling at one another and kicking ass in Overwatch like it was nothing.  "Anyway, we've been friends for years now and we basically know everything we can about one another, but lately my brain has basically had a mind of its own and you have been all it can think about. I know this might sound weird coming from me, the guy you think has no feelings since I didn't cry at the end of Marley and Me, but I've realized that I want to be with you...more than anything. This may be too much for you right now since you just broke up with Jackson and I understand that. If this  _is_ too much then I'm sorry but I just really needed to get this off of my chest. I lo--" he stopped his rambling outside of the pool area as Jinyoung bursts out of the entrance, disheveled and terrified. He spots Jaebum and rushes towards him. "Hey, Jinyoung," he beams excitedly, "Mark's in there right? He said he was staying after and I have something to tell him," he attempted to walk inside but Jinyoung stepped in front of him and blocked the entrance. 

"No!" 

Jaebum's eyebrows furled together, confused, "What do you mean? He should still be in there, right?" he tried to side-step his roommate but Jinyoung blocked him again. 

"Jaebum, please don't. I'm begging you, don't go in there!" 

The expression on his roommate's face was anything but excited; it worried Jaebum. "What are you talking about? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened." he looked around wearily and Jaebum gave him a bizarre look. 

If nothing is going on, then why does Jinyoung look so panicked? "Well, if nothing happened, then get out of my way. I have to tell him something important," he lightly pushed Jinyoung to the side and, despite Jinyoung's pleads, walked into the pool area. 

There was absolutely nothing that could hold him back now. He was finally going to tell Mark that he... Before his thought could finish, he had realized why Jinyoung wanted him nowhere near the pool. His knees gave out and he dropped down to the floor towards the wet concrete. 

"M-Mark?" he stuttered. 

This couldn't be possible. It had to be some sort of sick joke because this was not supposed to be how it happened. Jaebum was supposed to be kissing Mark and holding his wet body in his arms as he confessed how he felt towards him. He was not supposed to be helplessly watching as his best friend bobbed face-down and motionless in a sea of red. Without hesitation, Jaebum dived into the water towards Mark. Up close, he saw that Mark's head was bleeding, but that didn't matter right now; what mattered was getting the man he loved out of the pool before he drowned. It took Jaebum's entire strength, but he eventually got Mark's body out of the water and onto the freezing, wet concrete. No matter how many breaths he gave or compressions he did, Jaebum couldn't get Mark's heart to beat again. He pressed and breathed until his arms ached and his lungs collapsed, but nothing could bring back Mark's dark eyes and contagious laugh. 

"Mark, please! Please don't leave me!" He cried against the lifeless body till there was nothing left inside to spill out. He continued to lay there until the coroner took Mark away. He watched with blurry eyes as they put the man he loved into a plastic bag and placed him in the back of an ambulance, driving away and taking Jaebum's entire life with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before finding out who the killer and I realized that I was half right :). Anyways, I'm sorry that this is kinda short ⁽ᵃᶰᵈ ᵇᵃᵈ⁾ but I really wanted to write something based on this really cool concept. So yeah, thanks for reading!


End file.
